Ram and Asheel's Crazy Adventures
by The Ram 94
Summary: Justin The Ram and Asheel The Tiger and their many messed up adventures


FUCKED UP IN VEGAS

Justin sat in the driver's seat of the Escalade, in the passenger seat was Asheel and in the back was John Meno and Asheel's soon to be brother in law Seth Slater. Asheel reached into his duffle and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Anyone want one?" He asked looking into the back.

"Light up in here and you're going on top of the Escalade." Justin said. Asheel simply sighed then put a cigarette in his mouth, lit it, then crawled out of his window. He held onto the luggage rack with one hand and used the other to flip his ash. After a mile Justin slammed on the brakes and Asheel fell off. Justin got out and put him back in his seat then got back in and kept driving. He grabbed Asheel's duffle and tossed it in the back. "Anything thats not Straight Edge, THROW IT OUT!"

"Remind me why we're hanging with Captain Buzzkill." Seth said.

"He's paying for the bachelor party and giving us each a thousand to use for gambling." John told him. Justin slammed on the brakes again and they hit their heads on the back of the seats.

"Less talking more throwing shit out of the vehicle."

"I wanna play the sluts when we get there," Asheel said.

"You mean slots." Justing said taking a drink of Diet Coke.

"No, I mean sluts, I've heard good things about Vegas sluts, also heard your sister is the #1 stripper."

"Unfortunately you're right. And it would only be fair if you fucked my sister."

"Whats that mean?" Asheel asked looking over at Justin.

"Lets just say Mama Dinn loves when The Ram gives her The Ram Jam." Asheel's eyes got wide and he reached over to choke Justin. "GET HIM OFF!" Seth reached forward and held a bag of Skittles in front of Asheel. Asheel released Justin and tore into the bag of Skittles before curing up in his seat and going to sleep. "All in favor of ditching his ass in the desert?" Justin raised his hand and saw that no one else did. "Fine." He kept driving the next 3 hours before they reached Las Vegas. He pulled up at Cesear's Palace. The valet gave him a ticket then drove to park the Escalade. The 4 friends walked in and they checked into their adjoing rooms.

"All right guys, be ready in half an hour, we're going out at 9:42 and I will leave you here if you aren't ready." Seth announced before going to his room to change. Justin just changed his tank top for a black button up shirt then went and poured everyone a glass of sparkling grape juice. Asheel was off in the bathroom doing God knows what, John was brushing his teeth and Seth was decking himself out in gold. He came out of his bathroom and Justin started to laugh.

"Hey when did Scott Hall get here?" Asheel came into the room and took his glass. John came in and was handed a glass and they all drained them in a gulp.

NEXT MORNING.

Seth woke up and couldn't see anything. He tried to reach up and clear his eyes, but he couldn't move them.

"Hey, is anyone out there? Help please," he yelled. He heard someone shuffle in and he felt a blindfold being pulled off his eyes. When his eys adjusted he saw that he was bound to the bed and he looked at who took the blindfold. It was Asheel. His face was swollen, he had at least 6 teeth missing, his nose was crooked and someone shaved half his head. "Oh shit."

"Dude, look beside you." He turned his head and nearly screamed. It was David Wyatt.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS BED NOW!" John stumbled into the room and started laughing. Asheel untied Seth and he scrambled out of the bed. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" He started looking around for his pants and Asheel and John started laughing louder. "WHAT?!" Asheel pulled his phone out and snapped a picture then handed it to Seth. His face paled as he saw a tramp stamp that said Bitch. "OH MY GOD!"

"Dude, thats fucking funny." Asheel said. They all heard a loud groan coming from the adjoining room. They ran and opened the door and Asheel screamed. His mom was riding Justin. Justin looked around the side of Shiu and smiled.

"OK, you can fuck my mom and sister, but I'm also guessing Seth had some fun with my brother. Now go away, or watch me plaster your mom." John slammed the door and 10 minutes later Justin came out with a smile on his face.

"Dude, what the fuck happened last night?" John asked. Justin went over to the counter and grabbed a video camera. He hooked the cables into the tv and hit the play button. They saw them walking out of the elevator. They went to a bar and Asheel started drinking heavily. The camera was handed to John and Justin grabbed Asheel by the arm and led him out of the bar. He helped Asheel to the middle of the parking lot then slammed his head off the bumper of the Escalade then started punching him repeatedly. He helped him up then pulled electric clippers out of the back of the Escalade and shaved half of Asheel's head.

He smiled and put them in the vehicle then drove them around to various places, meeting multiple celebritites and getting into a fight with Carrot Top, Shaun White and Mike Tyson, which Justin stayed out of while his friends had their asses beat. Seth later said he wanted a tattoo and Justin took him to a parlor and laughed after telling the artist what to put on him. Seth cried as the tatoo was put on him and stopped after it was done for an hour. Justin gave him John's money then took them all back to the hotel then made 2 phone calls. 40 minutes later Shiu and David walked in. Justin took Shiu by the hand and led her to the bedroom while David took Seth to the other. John and Asheel collapsed on the couch and footsteps were heard before the camera turned off.

"That doesn't explain why we can't remember anything, but it does explain my fucked face." Asheel said.

"Simple, I thought we should have some fun so I put acid in your drink. So who's Captain Buzzkill now?" He started laughing before Asheel smashed an empty beer bottle over his head.

"Payback is a bitch." He said before picking Justin up and throwing him through the window.

Chap 2. shall be written by The Extreme Icon, Asheel Dinn

Asheel, payback is a bitch, and I'm not even close to getting you back for all the jokes you made on me in your story. 


End file.
